PS I Love You
by Ayamas4Ever
Summary: Beck and Jade are no longer Beck&Jade anymore. Does Beck&Tori have a chance? Bori with a little Bade. One-Shot.


Beck and Jade break up. Everybody thinks that it's another fight and they end up together again. Some girl hopes for a tiny bit that they don't and she will have a chance with him, after all, she's crushing on him since day one.

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>**xx**

* * *

><p>Two months later and Beck and Jade are still no <em>Beck&amp;Jade, <em>so she decides to give it a try and asks him out. He says yes and they go to the movies. It's a cheesy chick flick and it's certainly a movie that Jade never would watch, even not with Beck.

'I had fun tonight.', Beck says with a wide grin on his face.

'Me too.', they gaze into each others eyes and share a kiss, just like the day they met. This kiss is different than their first though, it's longer and with more passion. He drives her home and asks if she wants to meet again sometime, she smiles and nods.

She walks inside her house and just squeals when her parents ask her how her date went. She runs upstairs and makes herself ready to go to bed. After today she actually thinks that _Beck&Tori _just might _can _happen. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, looking forward to see _him _again.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Jade confronts Tori at her locker.<p>

'Don't think this will last forever, Vega. I will get Beck back.', before Tori can react, Beck stands between them, facing Jade.

'Leave her alone Jade.', she just scoffs and walks away to her next class.

'You okay?'

'Now I am.', they smile and walk to their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>They spend their time together in the park, in his RV, at her home, the place doesn't matter much, as long as they're together.<p>

'You make me happy.', he says, she just smiles and snuggles closer to him.

The rest of the evening is just staring at the stars, hands intertwined and they think that nothing can happen as long as they're together.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Then one day Jade goes to Beck's RV, just when he's about to leave to meet Tori and watch a movie, spend some time together.<p>

'Jade? What are you doing here?', she just pushes him aside like it's still a natural thing to come in… uninvited.

'Hi Beck. Going somewhere?'

'Actually I am.'

'Pity…', suddenly Jade is crushing her lips on his. He doesn't know why he doesn't pull back or why he kisses back, _maybe he still loves her? _No Beck, you _love _Tori, you just haven't said it yet… out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>It's six months later. Tori and Beck are still going strong. Well as far as everyone knows… and Tori. Nobody knows that Beck and Jade are <em>Beck&amp;Jade <em>again, except for Beck and Jade self.

Just one day when Beck forgets that it's his six months anniversary with Tori and he's fully making out with Jade in his RV, Tori decided to come over because… well it's her boyfriend and _she_ _loves him, _she hopes that he's finally going to say it tonight. Or maybe she's even going to say it to him, what she didn't expect was a shirtless Beck making out with his _ex-girlfriend. _

When the door flies open, Beck and Jade jump off each other and look at the girl with the tear-stained cheeks in the doorway. She just asks _why? _He doesn't answer and _she _just smirks at the heartbroken brunette. Eventually she walks backwards and turns around, ready to start running.

'Tori!', she didn't notice the last step and trips, she falls on her head and the last thing she knows is her world turning black.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>She wakes up the next morning, Beck sitting beside her bed in the hospital, his hand intertwined with hers. When she realizes what happened, she pulls her hand away.<p>

'Tor. I'm so sorry.', she looks the other way and tries to fight the tears, she failed.

'Save it Beck. Go to Jade, you wanted that. _You_ _love her._', he knows it's only slight true, he fell in love with Tori since the day they met, when they gazed into each others eyes and when he felt the sparks when they shared their first kiss on the stage in Sikowitz' class. When they just could spend their time in silence but also enjoying every minute of it, because _she makes him happy. _

Then why can't he say that he loves her? What's holding him back? Jade? Maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>A week later and Beck and Tori don't speak to each other, <em>Beck&amp;Tori <em>is officially over. Although _Beck&Jade _isn't happening either.

Then for the first time they speak again when she leaves Music class as last, it's just like the day they met, he comes in with his coffee in his hands, she doesn't see him and bumps onto him causing her to spill his coffee all over him.

'Sorry.', she murmurs before running away.

If she just waited for a little second, she could hear him murmur an "I love you." But this isn't a fairytale and not every story has his happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Then at the end of the day at Sikowitz class, Sikowitz has an announcement to make, he looks at Tori and she just nods and makes her way to the stage.<p>

'I was offered to play in a movie, which is going to be filmed in Australia… next week.', a lot of gasps fill the room, but everyone congratulates her, except for Jade and Beck. Jade murmurs an "I don't care" and Beck just sits there.

She slightly hopes that he will stand up and say something to her, give her a reason not to go. But he doesn't and she loses another piece of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Two days later and he finally got some courage to tell her that <em>he loves her. <em>But it's too late, he arrives at her home and rings the doorbell. Her sister opens the door, sending him a death glare.

'Where's Tori? I have to talk to her.'

'Too late, she already left.'

'What?', she just walks inside, searching for something and comes back a couple minutes later.

'She wanted me to give this to you.', she hands him a letter with _his _name in _her _handwriting on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>He doesn't read it until he's sitting in his RV, first staring at it. He traces his finger over the envelop and opens it, taking the letter out of it.<p>

_Dear Beck,_

_Even though those six months were completely fake, I still enjoyed every minute of being with you. I wish you the best in life Beck, be happy. I have nothing more to say to you, finding you with your ex-girlfriend in your RV, making out… If you're reading this letter, it means you got it from Trina at school, or it means you went to my house to speak to me. I still want to give you a second chance, I'm leaving on Sunday at 6PM, I will be waiting at the airport until then. __If I don't see you, it means that everything was just a game and all those moments meant nothing to you. With that I leave you and let you have a great life, I won't stop you, Beck._

_Tori._

_P.S I Love You._

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>Wait… Today's Sunday! What time is it? 17:26. He runs out of his RV, jumps into his car and makes his way to the airport.<p>

_17:35….17:43…..17:52…. _

He taps his steering wheel impatiently and parks his car. He runs inside and makes his way to her gate, after looking which gate of course, security guards trying to stop him, he just pushes them away and runs further. He arrives at her gate but doesn't see her. Maybe it's not meant to be?

Suddenly he feels hands covering him and dragging him away, he struggles and yells but stops when he hears someone screaming his name. Someone's running to him, a girl with long wavy brown hair. He shakes himself loose of the grip of the security guards and embraces her in a hug.

'I'm so sorry.', he whispers in her ear. 'I don't know why I did it. I think… I don't know. Jade and I were dating for so long and I think I couldn't let it go so fast.', she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

'You came…that's all I need to know.'

'I.. I love you Tori.', she pulls her head up and kisses him.

'I love you too Beck.', she kisses him for the last time and they say goodbye when she catches her flight.

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx<strong>

* * *

><p>He knows, that his true love lies with Tori and he will wait, he'll wait forever if it's necessary. But this is just the beginning, the beginning of a true relationship. All starting with a "<em>P.S I Love You<em>".

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry if it's a bad one but I'm actually just practicing and constructive criticism is welcome. To be honest, I first wanted to let her die and make Beck feel really guilty about it but then I was like "Nah, let them have a happy ending." Hope you enjoyed the story though. :D**

**~Amberly~ (AKA Ayamas4Ever)  
><strong>


End file.
